In Trouble Again
Warning This is not a real story that is going to happen. It is just for fun. Please do not take it seriously. HAVE FUN!!! Synopsis Synopsis: Tam and Linh went back living with their parents, but they still have not forgive their parents yet. One day, Tam couldn't help acting as a sweet family again. It is not, and it will not he decided to stop acting, and go back to the old times. Chapter 1: Back to home "Daddy, I'm back to your glittery prison!" Tam called sarcastically. He did not like the idea of going back to his parents home, and go to foxfire. At least he will be with Linh, though his dad was still taking images seriously. "Aren't you going to greet your twins??" he asked just to annoy his dad. The idea of going to foxfire isn't that bad, he will see his friends there, but living with his parents was a disaster, but he had no choice, the councilors ordered it, and Mai agreed it too fast, there was no time to argue back. "What Twins? you mean your little sister? oh, welcome back Linh" Quan spat bitterly, looking around to check if there was other elves looking at them. "It's home sweet home dad." Tam said bitterly, too far to be sweet. "Tam, just let it go." Linh whispered to him. "We can't afford to be banished again, and this time, the banishment may be permanent since the council made people who has dangerous abilities also attend foxfire." "Stop whispering and let's go." Quan glared at Tam, and went away to the inside of the house. "Hmmph, I hate this glittering prison." Tam snared. "Its called Choralmere, isn't it still beautiful? " Mai came in, spreading her arms wide, as if to hug her children. "Eh, no need" Tam backed away, so did Linh. "We still need time." Linh pulled her hand out to stop Mai. Mai looked hurt, but she didn't say anything. "Alright you naughty children! Go and wash that dirty silver off of your hair! And Tam, it is time for you to cut your bangs!" Quan pulled out an eleven scissor. "I will not! This is how I think of you, and I will keep remind you of what you did to me! You banished us just because we were twins! My silver tips is a reminder to you of That Day, when I threw my registry pendent at your face!" Tam shouted at him. "Quan, let's just leave them with their bangs. Now to your bedrooms!" Mai said, while gesturing them to their rooms. "She is talking as if we are new here." Linh whispered. Tam nodded but didn't say anything. "This is you bedroom Tam." Quan muttered. The room was bright, and not a single shadow was seen. "This is not my bedroom! It is closer to the water, so it is Linh's! Besides, it has NO SHADOWS" "We did it so that YOU WILL NOT CAUSE MISCHIEF." Quan shouted back right in front of Tam. Tam did not flinch. He just glared at his dad. "We can trade rooms." Linh suggested. "I don't like that bedroom anyways...it is not my type...i hate the dark." She pointed the room farther down, it was dark and looked just right for a shade. "How is that creepy? This is creepy." Tam pointed at the bright room,teasingly. Linh smiled, at least her twin has some humor left. "ANYWAYS, you will be sleeping here, and going to foxfire, and remember, act like a happy family." Quan ordered. "Like that will happen." Tam muttered, and went to his dark room, and slammed the door. Foxfire "Wake up, son." A very harsh voice shook Tam. Tam opened his eyes, and saw his dad's face looking down. "Hey move! Give private please!" Tam shouted, pushing his dad away, he got up. "Alright, I will go, but make sure you be ready for your school." Quan muttered, and went out of the room. "That dad never learn what the phrase 'separated room' means." Tam muttered to his breath, and went to change from his black pajamas, to his uniform and a black cape. He went out of the room, and knock on his sister's room. "Just a second!" Linh called, and unlocked the door. "Good morning!" "Not a good one at all! I woke up seeing dad right in front of me!" Tam replied, annoyed. "Tam, like our parents said, just act like a happy family, why do you want to be rebellious?" "Uh, because that is me! If they put you in a lower level than mine, i am sure i am going to request a complain and report to the council!" Tam declared. "Oh heard that Tam!" Quan shouted from out of nowhere. Sorry, that was such a low update, but more to come soon! oh also, if you hate this cliff hanger, you can punch me if you want to! XD (continuing) Tam rolled his eyes, whatever, he thought, I will get you for yelling at me! He and his twin sister made there way down, and was about to leap to school when Mai called to eat breakfast. Tam was about to protest that he can does not need food from home, but Linh cut him off. She gave him a squeeze,as if trying to tell him to follow along. Tam sighed. Linh was just too nice. He followed linh to the dinning room. "Ugh, It is still sparkly as i have expected." Tam remarked. "Then what did you expect? Cold and Damp? No way, that will destroy our reputation!" Quan yelled. "You mean your reputation, not ours!" Linh challenged. Quan's eyes were unreadable. "Oh, nevermind those! Children! come and eat! I made these specially for you!" Mai came with a plate that seems like muffins. "It doesn't look so special to me..." Tam looked at it, but sat down, and ate it anyways.After the Song family finished, Quan gave them a leaping crystal to go to Foxfire, and come back home. "You ready for your day?" Linh asked. They were in Level 6, but they haven't filled their match making packets yet. "Not really, like i said, nothing can be worst then this place." Tam cried out loud, but not too loud for his dad to hear. "Alright, let's go." They leaped. "Tam! I thought you are not going to come! What took you so long?" Tam had to adjust first, and when his eyes cleared, he saw Biana, waving. "Oh, hi Linh!" "Hey! where are the others?" Linh asked, smiling. "Over there." Biana pointed. They walked toward to the others. "How's your day with your parents?" Fitz asked, nodding hello. "Horrible. Annoying. Disgusting." Tam answered. "Yo Bangs Boy, you need to tell the details!" Keefe smirked. They glared at each other, until Marella came. She smiled shyly at Tam, and did the tossed her hair. "Hey Tam! I didn't know you were coming to foxfire." Marella smiled. "Well, then, what did you expect?' Biana asked, sounding annoyed. Tam was desperate to change the topic, but both girls were looking at him. He shrugged, not trying to offend anyone. "No, the Black Swan decided to let us back to Foxfire, and live with my parents." Tam informed Marella. "Ya girl, you need updates." Biana remarked. Tam noticed Biana was acting differently today, he had no idea why. He looked at Linh and Sophie, they were trying not to laugh. "Well anyways, how is it going with them?" Sophie asked. "It must be really hard." Dex remarked. "Bleh, it is same like always, fighting fighting fighting." Tam sighed. "It's not that bad actually." Linh said quickly. "Though I am planning on a revenge." Tam smirked. "Whoa! I hate to admit, but count me in!" Keefe remarked. "Tam, we can't afford to go back to Exillum again!"Linh said, scared. "Who cares! I don't want to live with them anyways!" Tam said back. "Fine, though count me out!" Linh replied. "You better make this prank smart." "Oh I will. I mean I am already smart, but i will make this prank the greatest!" "Need a Vanisher's help?" Biana asked, somewhat hoping. "You sure you want to do this? I mean, you're a Vacker, and what if-" "Uh-uh, a Vacker doesn't mean I can't do pranks! I love doing pranks! espcially on someone in particular..." Biana smiled. "Ugh, that's obviously me." Fitz said. "Though yes, she is very skilled at pranks on me." "Hmm...alright, though i need to get my prank correctly formed." Tam said, tapping his chin.\ "Oh we can talk about those later, now we need to get to class. see you in lunch!" Marella said suddenly. "Oh, no one said you could join!" Biana narrowed her eyes. They both glared again. Seriously, what is going on here? ''Maybe they're doing this drama because '''Hey! I'm going to have to stop here "hahaha"sorry! not XD' BECAUSE..... One time, tam remembered, ''Biana mentioned that Maruca...or was it Marella? I am so bad at remembering, whatever. Let me ask Biana. ''Tam was still in thoughts when he found silence with his friends. "Well...?" Marella asked. Tossing her hair. " What?" Tam asked. "Aren't you going to choose who to prank on with?" Biana asked. "Oh..um...yes." Tam said, though he hate this attention he was getting, he would rather go to the corner and whisper. "Who?" Keefe asked him, giving off a smirk. "Well, I don't know, I need my plan to be exactly formed. which will take provably till tonight." "Aww that's like forever Bangs Boy! Can't you think fast like me?" Keefe groaned “No, because I don't get in trouble, or get caught like somebody does.” Keefe mumbled a whatever, and left to his class. "Wow, without a good bye, that's...intense!" Linh said. Giving Tam a Why-Do-You-Always-Scare-Elves-Away look. Tam was about to protest that Keefe deserves it, when Sophie cut it. "Well, anyways, shouldn't we be going?" Everyone nodded. Marella said a good bye to everyone, and left. "That girl never knows learns..." Tam heard Biana grumbled. "Never learn what?" Tam asked, curious. Biana jumped, she smiled, shrugged, waved a good bye, but said nothing. Behind, Tam saw Sophie smiling, and was obvious she was trying not to laugh. "Will you please tell me what is happening? Why is everyone leaving me in a puzzle?" "Haha, I guess you'll have a triangle to solve as a puzzle soon." She laughed, and went off to find Keefe, fitz went to catch up, but waved a last bye. "Whoa brother, never knew you're going through this! Have fun!" LInh cried, punched my arm and went....Tam...was alone, no idea what's going on, but he went to his class anyways, and during the sessions, he planned. Category:Fanfiction Category:Tam